Doctor Watson - Intro
by Spawnkitty
Summary: Based off a post on tumblr - What if Mike never mentioned to John that Sherlock could be his flat mate thus causing Sherlock to die during his investigation of the suicide cases and the Doctor had to step in and help undo all the timey-wimey damage done by Moriarty.
1. Chapter 1

Plant the seed and the idea will grow into what you need.

-M

Jim snapped his phone shut and rolled his eyes at the message as his mouth drew towards the right side of his face. He didn't even respect his future self- he was of course still skeptical over the whole ordeal and did not really believe it was a future version of himself. Jim was a clever man but he had no logical explanation for how or what could have been done in order for anyone to alter time however he was quite bored and had nothing better to do. Everything checked out for it to be him because ones self should know it's self the best, but this is not always the case. He knew most people better than they did just by glancing them over. This "future Jim Moriarty" knew every last detail about him down to his deepest secretes and memories. He decided he would play along with the game to see how it went or more importantly- how to get it into his favor.

Jim looked over the pictures sent to him;

Alice (Liz) Elizabeth Glas and Mike Stamford. Jim Studied the first picture.

Jim knew she lived in London or near by as she was taught at St. Barts as a student but judging by her preference to be called by a shortened version of her middle name indicates that she wants her name to seem informal and also English instead of Scottish. He deduced she must have most of her family from Scotland also that she was there through means of hard study and not money. She wore nice clothes but they were not name brand and some looked worn from many uses. Her hair was blonde but not naturally. She did not have the means to constantly touch up her brunette roots but she wanted to stand out and be seen -only 10% of women are naturally born blonde. She had slightly furrow line wrinkling on her forehead showing much thinking and scowling has gone over her face that has aged her over time. She did not have much make up on meaning she didn't have the time, she did not know and nor did she care for much make up. Her smile in the picture appeared regular however in her eyes it proved not to be genuine and mostly forced. She made sure to hide her inner emotions from everyone else. Her outward appearance meant she wanted to look successful and happy however Jim saw more and knew she was exactly the opposite. He could almost smell the cheap perfume she must have bought on sale.

He picked up the second picture and studied it. He s gently tossed the photos onto the desk nearby and sighed.

"Boring" he carried out the word with a scoff as he leaned back into the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim Moriarty sat next to Alice Elizabeth Glas in a park. Alice was texting profusely on her phone probably trying to make arrangements for her classes and two jobs she's trying to coordinate schedules for. The wind softly blew carrying traces of his cologne over towards Alice. A low murmur of other park dwellers created a security and comforting feeling. The weather worn green bench creaked with every movement made between the two. Jim stretched his arms out briefly touching Alice's back. He sighed deeply and hung his head down low.

"Um.. Excuse me. Are you alright sir?" Alice said in an English accent that covered up her Scottish blood. She brushed back small strands of hair that had escaped her quickly thrown up bun.

"Aye. I just miss my home" Jim said in a very thick but convincing Scottish accent.

"Oh?" Her voice squeaked with interest.

"I'm from Larkhall." Jim turned gave a small half smile "and you see… I'm here to make a better life."

"Oh my goodness! I'm from Dumferline! That's about an hour away isn't it?" Her faux accent crumbling within her excitement. It was at that very moment that he knew he had her right where he needed her.

After several month of being the perfect boyfriend and role model citizen he needed to move on to the next person on his list. He befriends Mike Stamford quite easily and peaks his interest with the medical field. They discuss for hours different stories (with Jim's being fictional) from their experience with hospitals.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out and have a drink with me and my mate Dr. Watson." Mike said pulling his coat on.

"I'd really like too however… I already promised my girlfriend I would take her to dinner." Jim said shrugging with disappointment.

"Your girlfriend? Who is she anyways?" Mike pressed.

"Oh! Her name is Liz Glas" Jim pronounced proudly beaming with a smile.

"Glas… Glas.. Why does that seem familiar?" wondered Mike deep in thought "

"She's a student at Saint Bart's if that helps any"

"Is her name actually Alice by any chance?" Mike pointed his finger at nothing in particular.

"Oh yeah- blonde hair" Jim confirmed.

"About yay high?" Mike placed a hand on the head of where an invisible Alice could have been.

"Yeah!"

"Ohhh She's an excellent student of mine"

"Oh really? That's wonderful. You must be that amazing professor I always hear her going on about" Jim chuckled.

"Good for you Jim" Mike smiled "Go have your fun- but not too much!"

"Don't worry we're just having dinner and a walk through the park" Jim slipped on his coat as he walked out the door.


End file.
